he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Frit
Frit is a minor character from the 1985 animated series She-Ra: Princess of Power. She-Ra: Princess of Power Frit, also known as The Bottle Man as he went round all the Etherian villages collecting glass bottles with his wagon pulled by his animal True Blue. In each village, children would flock around Flit, and he would tell them stories of the time before the Evil Horde conquered Etheria. Stories of hope that helped keep freedom alive. In his younger days, Frit was in love with Madame Razz and their favorite song together was called "Just We Two". When the Horde invaded Etheria, Frit wanted Razz to run away with him, but she wouldn't rest until the Horde was driven from the realm. This made Frit feel ashamed an unworthy of her love. To prove to himself that he could do something worthy, he began what he would come to consider his lifes work: a giant monument to freedom made from the bottles he collected. Frit built the monument near his little hovel on a hill, so that all Etherians could see it and receive a sense of hope. The bottles represented the people, for Frit felt that "It takes many different kinds and colors to make something beautiful and important." For many years Frit secluded himself while working on his life's work, staying away from Madame during all that time. But when Horde Troopers took True Blue from Frit and set the poor old animal to work on a treadmill in a village, it became almost impossible for Frit to move his wagon from village to village on his own. One day he found himself almost being run over by his own wagon as it rolled down a hill, but luckilly for him, She-Ra came to the rescue. At the Rebel camp in Whispering Woods, Frit told a story to the children, then asked Bow to play his old favorite song, "Just We Two". Madame Razz soon crashlanded on the scene as she didn't want to be reminded of the song or her love for Frit. The two of them were reunited at last, but Madame was angry at Frit for leaving her alone for so many years. The Rebels decided to help Frit. Spirit pulled Frits wagon home up his mountain, where Bow, Sprocker, Spritina and Sprag were all amazed at the sight of Frit's glass monument. Meanwhile Adora and Kowl went off to rescue Blue from the Hordesmen. Unfortunately, Horde Captain Catra and a couple of her Troopers arrived with the intention to destroy Frit's monument. Catra was pleased to be able to capture a group of Rebels at the same time. Frit and Razz were tied together, and started to make amends as Razz learned that Frit felt unworthy of her for so many years. She-Ra arrived on the scene and disposed of Catra and her troops before they could do too much damage to the monument. But they knew that the Horde would return to finish the job, so Madame Razz cast a spell to turn the monument from glass into Biridium Crystal, the hardest, strongest material on Etheria. Not even the Horde would be able to destroy the momument now. Frit and Razz decided to start over again, and Kowl brought True Blue home to Frit's Mountain. Appearances *''Play It Again, Bow'' *''Portrait of Doom'' (background cameo) Bustatoons Blog External links *He-Man.org References Category:Characters Category:Humans